


Caught in the Rain

by Nori



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LMAO, Loving Antagonism, One Shot, Post Game, Teasing, why is Lacey/MC the only relationship tag where MC is second instead of first??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori
Summary: By the time the first fat droplets of cold rain splat onto her head, she’s practically running, hands held over her head in a fruitless attempt to keep dry. Even after all this time in Gha’alia, she’s still not used to all theaccursed rain.
Relationships: Laceaga Darhal/Alenca Goffil | Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I went from straight up hating our boy Lacey to absolutely adoring him over the course of like 2 hours rip me. I had to write some useless garbage for him. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Unbeta'd. Barely proofread, if I'm being honest.
> 
> Takes place post game. MC stayed to help with the uprising and agreed to become an Alluvion.

The dark clouds gather overhead all at once, blocking the lovely golden sunlight Selene had been basking in on her leisurely walk. She picks up her pace, elves parting before her on the street like dirt breaking against the chisel of a plow. By the time the first fat droplets of cold rain splat onto her head, she’s practically running, hands held over her head in a fruitless attempt to keep dry. Even after all this time in Gha’alia, she’s still not used to all the _accursed rain_. 

She turns the corner and finally breaks into an actual jog, hurrying toward the familiar shape of her front door. She fumbles with the knob and hurries inside, falling back against the door to close it, as if she needs to brace it shut to keep the rain out. Blowing a hard breath out between pursed lips, she blinks to shake loose the water gathered on her eyelashes and slicks her soaked hair back from her face. Plucking at the shirt plastered to her skin, Selene steps further into the house. 

“You’ve been in Gha’alia for how long now?” The familiar voice, warm with amusement at her expense, easily halts her mission to find dry clothes. “And still, you do not know to bring your cloak with you when you go out.”

“Laceaga,” she groans, wiping water from her face. He comes down the length of the hallway on silent feet, smirk firmly on his face, and she glares at him. “Can’t you wait to laugh at me until after I change into dry clothes?”

His smirk widens into a real grin. Stopping in front of her, he cups her chilled cheeks in his hands, thumbs slicking liquid away from the underside of her eyes. “Your igon is running.”

Groaning with real feeling, Selene wraps her hands around his forearms and allows him to balance her as she swoons dramatically. “Why do I bother,” she laments theatrically, surreptitiously peeking up at Laceaga to drink in the delightful playfulness in his expression. “Igon is _so_ not worth the effort,” she continues. 

“Subtle,” he teases under his breath. His hands slip down her face, coming to rest on either side of her neck. “Despite your insistence on wearing it like an amateur,” he informs her, at a normal volume once again, “igon is certainly worth the effort, mysao’ora.” 

She preens a little at the compliment, but quickly schools her features. This game is only fun when they’re both playing it. “Easy for you to say,” she huffs, looking up at him from beneath her damp lashes. “I’m beginning to suspect your igon is permanent, for how perfect it always looks.”

A laugh rolls out of him, one hand slipping around to the nape of her neck, so his fingers can twist into her thoroughly wet hair. 

“How do you do it?” She blinks up at him after her query, releasing his forearms to grab instead at his waist. He steps closer to her with no further prompting, telling her without words that’s he’s ready to give up the game whenever she is. 

“Wear a hood,” he informs her disinterestedly. 

She cracks then, poking him in the ribs in retaliation even as a giggle bubbles out of her. He releases her just long enough to catch her hands, effectively halting her attack. 

“I’ll fix it for you,” he offers, and she nods, lacing their fingers together. 

“How sweet,” she coos impishly, tilting her chin up expectantly. 

“For you, mysao’ora,” he agrees, leaning down to give her her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Please feel free to yell at me in the comments about any of the boys. I'm smitten with Lacey but I love them all. My stupid, useless elf children.


End file.
